Amor
Amor is a hero that debuts in BTD7 (which one, I'm not sure). Amor has the form of a cupid, and he attacks by shooting golden arrows that have 1 pierce (they disappear immediately after dealing 1 damage), which happens once every second. However, his true power is in his support, and he does this by binding the closest male hero and the closest female hero into a couple, but only if they are in range, and reinforcing their abilities and attacks. The following "coupling" effects will only work if and only if there is a male and a female in range Upgrades Level 1: Amor's arrow gains 2 extra pierce. Level 2: Amor's arrows deal double damage half of the time. Level 3: Amor's range increases by 10%. Level 4: The couple has each of their ranges increase by 5%. (10% if perfect couple) Level 5: Amor's arrows now slow bloons by 1%. Level 6: The hero with the slower attack rate takes on the attack rate of the faster hero. (+Additional 5% if perfect couple) Level 7: Amor's arrows gain 2 extra pierce. Level 8: The couple's attack rates increase by 5%. (10% for perfect couples) Level 9: The couple does +1 damage every 2 shots. (+2 for perfect couples) Level 10: A hero has a chance of using the other's attack as a secondary shot alongside their attack. (Greater chance for perfect couples) Level 11: Amor's arrow does 4 damage per shot. Level 12: XP gained by heroes has a chance of duplicating; the duplicate XP gets sent to the other hero. (Duplicated XP gets doubled again if it is a perfect couple) Level 13: Amor's arrow now follows bloons. Level 14: The couple's pierces each double. (Weaker hero's pierce triples for perfect couple) Level 15: You now have a choice whether to make the couple always attack the same bloon, different bloons or not change it at all. Level 16: The couple's ranges now connect into a single shape, and both of them can attack any bloon in that range. (Additional 10% range if perfect couple) Level 17: Amor's fire rate increases by 100%. Level 18: The couple's upgrade effects (non-ability) now affect each other, if applicable. Level 19: Amor's range increases by 50%. Level 20: The couple has a greater chance of using the other's attack as a secondary shot. Level 21: The range of the two towers now conjoins with the nearest non-hero tower to Amor. (Hooray TSGs) Level 22: Unupgraded clones of the couple are now created. (An extra clone for each for perfect couples) Level 23: Amor gains a new ability to instantly deal 10000 damage to the strongest bloon in range. Cool down: 20 seconds Level 24: The couple is guaranteed to use the other's weapon as a secondary weapon. (Additional 25% fire rate for perfect couples) Level 25: The couple's special abilities' effects affect both of them. (50% faster cool down for perfect couples) Quotes "C'est en marche." When Amor is placed "Vive les amants!" When the couple is decided "Bonjour" When clicked "Oui, vous avez besoin de trouver un amoureux?" When clicked "D'accord" When clicked "Arrêtez" When annoyed "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" When annoyed "Dieu aide moi!" When annoyed "Tu n'iras jamais au paradis." When really annoyed "Votre taille et votre puissance ne font pas le poids face à la puissance de l'amour!" When a MOAB appears "Ne pouvez-vous pas apprendre à aimer les singes?" When a BFB appears "Juste un gros ZOMG lent et ennuyeux. Fin de sa vie." When a ZOMG appears "Juste-" When a DDT appears "Je t'ai eu!" When a DDT is destroyed "Besoin d'un peu d'aide ici!" When a BAD appears (To be continued. Request more bloons to quote.) "Arrête arrête arrête!" When bloons are leaking "Maintenant, nous mourons.. au revoir..." When the game is lost Perfect couples Perfect couples are unique combinations that amplify most upgrades given by Amor. Most heroes have a perfect couple. Other perfect couples can be made, but as long as they don't contain heroes that are already in a perfect couple. Quincy = Gwendolin Ezili = Prince of Darkness Acknowledgements Quincy and Gwendolin being suggested as a perfect couple is a nod to TOTMGsRock's storyline, in which Quincy and Gwendolin are actual lovers. You can also help by suggesting pictures or art of Amor. Anyways, bip Category:Heroes